You're Not Alone Anymore
by FantasyWriter10
Summary: After a surprise bombing of the Britannian forces killing most of the Wyvern army, both Akito and Ayano are the only survivors. They are forced to brave out the wild together, and as time passes they don't see each other as annoyances anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to one of the first stories of Akito the Exiled. First of all, this is basically my imagination of what the characters could be, and may be not like the characters in the original anime in the future. Second of all, I'm pairing up Ayano and Akito together because it could happen. I also will not make them like Lelouch and Kallen since both Ayano and Akito are not like them. Finally, read this story at your own risk if you did not watch episode 1 of Akito the Exiled. **

* * *

Everything was bare. The ground had no grass. The trees didn't grow any leaves, or were in pieces. Even the building that once held an Eleven army, now is bits of rock. The only thing left standing was the cemetery where the first killed Elevens lay. At the cemetery was a young man. This young man had blue hair that had braids, and his eyes matches his hair. He wore his army's clothing, baggy blue long sleeved shirt that had wings on the back, and pants. His black boots were covered with dirt, and on his left side was a katana.

The adolescent just finished digging ditches , and putting small rocks near them. He commemorated the died W-0 group, but he did not shed tears for anything. He has seen death and destruction before, and this was not different from the others. The man was about to leave when his ears picked up someone coming towards him.

He turned around and saw a girl. This girl had black hair with two bangs on the side, and one on the middle of her forehead. Her white scarf hung around her neck, and red braces with white rings were on her right arm. In contrast with the male, the female wore a short sleeved vest over a purple tank top, and shorts with a black buckle around it. She still wore boots that were like the male's with purple stockings under them, and a katana on her side. The girl's purple eyes stared at the man while her body stood still.

"So you also survived the Britannian's bombing, Ayano", said the young man.

Ayano narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Ryo knew about the bombing and when we were about to fight, he told me not to get on a Knightmare." Tears welled up in her eyes, and made a small shower on her face. Ayano turns her back, and was about to walk away when the man was about to say something.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"Away from here", Ayano said. She walked away from the male. It wasn't until she saw him on her left side that he was following her.

"Why are you following me, Akito?", she raised her voice.

"You could die without me", stated Akito. "It's best to travel together than alone." Fire rose in Ayano's eyes as glowered at Akito. She knew that he was right, but she didn't like it.

"Fine, but don't talk to me when I don't ask you to."

"Good. You are annoying anyway."

Ayano clenched fist together. "You are an immature idiot!"

"Which one is immature: the one yelling or the one being calm?" Akito turned towards, and smiled wide with some of his teeth showing. Ayano growled, and folded her arms to her sides. She already regretted her decision already.

* * *

**There you have it: the first chapter to one of the first stories about Akito the Exiled. I hope you read the next chapter. **

**Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun made the sky pink as Ayano and Akito continued to walk. They had not drank or eaten anything for the past several hours. Their tongues craved for the drop of water and their stomachs waited for their daily fill while roaring out their emptiness. Forward was the direction that they focus on, and the only direction to go other than backward. The silence went on until a caw burst it. Ayano turned her head to see what produced that sound, and found two crows near a tree stump.

They were close enough from Ayano not recognize the human predator, but still be near her. Ayano knew what she should do with the two death symbols. She grabbed her katana before she lunged at them. The soldier girl barely made an inch before Akito pushed to her to the ground. He trapped Ayano with one of his hands on her katana arm, and another on her mouth. She yelled into the hand which came out as random gibberish as Akito looked up. The death birds where still there, oblivious to what happened.

Akito looked at Ayano, and his eyes wandered down her body. Ayano stopped speaking random gibberish. She stared at the boy, and admired what he was doing. She may have hated him on the outside, but on the inside, the girl was infatuated with him. Ayano enjoyed the moment until Akito found what he was looking for.

He grabbed the gun that was on Ayano's right side, and shot two times. Each bird went down. Akito stood up, and walked over to them. He saw that the birds became what they stood for. Akito picked them up, and carried them around for later. For now, he walked away from the bird's death sit. The boy was a little farther from Ayano when stopped for her to catch up from him. She got up from the ground, and jogged towards Akito. Once she was by him, they walked again to find more food or water.

Night took away the day, and placed its star soldiers everywhere. The moon general was full, and gave light to the now darkness. After eating their birds, Akito and Ayano slept near a tree limb, and morning came. The morning sun shine like a gem in the sky against the orange blue sky. Akito woke up from his dreamless sleep, and turned his head to see Ayano. She was not there. Akito did not panic, and got up. He walked forward, and after three hours he found something that was not looking for. Grass rested on the ground while trees touch the sky. The plants were on the desolate ground, and escaped the brutality that made the ground unfertile.

Akito saw the forest in front of him, and went in case Ayano was in there. The only things that Akito saw when he went through the forest was trees, grass, and bushes. The sun was covered by the trees, and gave the sky a camouflage of green. Akito then saw something that was unusual in the forest. Human foot tracks that were fresh lead to the right. Akito went to that direction, and found himself on top of grass that covered the rocky descent.

The young soldier saw the most valuable resource: a small lake. His mind focused on it briefly, and went towards someone bathing. Akito could see that it was Ayano, but still watched. It didn't take long for Akito to forget where he was. The boy was amazed how Ayano look beautiful despite being far away. His heart raced as he could not stop staring at her. Ayano then went out of the water, and Akito went back to earth. He walked, and stood where he found Ayano's track.

The soldier cursed himself for the feeling returning again. He did not want to feel them, but whenever he was with Ayano, his heart felt like it was going to burst. Especially when he finding Ayano's gun. Being that close to her made him feel more of those feelings, but he hated them. Those feelings would get in the way of his calm thoughts, and could cost him his life. Akito promised himself that he would banish these feelings, and never feel the same pain all over again.

Ayano showed up, and saw Akito standing near the tree beside the bushes.

"You found the forest?", she asked.

"All I went forward, and found your tracks on the ground", Akito replied. "Don't wander off without me, Ayano."

Ayano narrowed her eyes at him. "Why should I?"

"The Britannians might be lurking still, and might want to kill the last survivors."

"I haven't seen a Britannian ever since we were stranded. Why should I listen to you?"

"Your recklessness almost got you killed, remember?"

Ayano growled at Akito. She remembered when she almost got killed in one of their battles.

_The mission was simple: protect the EU army from the Britannians. Like always, the Japanese were plunged into battle. There were fifty of them beside Akito, Ayano, Ryo, and Yukia. When the battle was near its closed, those four remained. Ayano was in the new Alexander knightmare, looking for the enemy when she saw a white Glagsgow standing there. _

_The girl rushed with her knightmare, ready to strike. She was inches away from it when another Glagsgow charged at her from the left. Little time was given to Ayano since the Glagsgow was moving in with an awe striking speed. It almost had her when another Alexander appeared with its blade striking at back of the attacking Glagsgow. The other Alexander hurled it around with its blade, and threw it at the bait. Both of them exploded as Ayano looked at the Alexander. The Alexander turned towards her, and looked at her. _

_It must have been seconds that the knightmare was standing in front of her when an announcement said, "All Alexander units withdraw. The Britannians are leaving the area." Ayano did so and when she went back to the camp she found out that Akito was the one in the Alexander. _

"You were the one who rescued me, remember?", Ayano said.

"What if I wasn't there? You would have been died by now", Akito said.

"I would have found a way to attack him anyway. I didn't need your help then, and don't need it now!" With that she stormed off, and Akito followed.

The night rolled in again, and was the same as before. A campfire lit off the grassy ground, and far from it was Ayano sitting under a tall bulky tree. Her arms were crossed as thought about the day's events.

"_I can't believe that I like Akito after he rescued me"_, she thought. _"He thinks just because he's two years older than me, he could boss me around." _When she finished her final thought, she heard Akito's feet stepping on the grass. Ayano got up, and saw Akito standing there, looking at her.

"Didn't find anything to eat?", she said as she grimaced at Akito's empty hands.

"I've been thinking about what happened earlier today", Akito said.

Ayano was stunned for a second. Never had she thought that Akito would think about it.

"What about it?"

"I decided to make a deal with you."

Ayano was not pleased nor mad. She was calm, and let Akito explain.

"If I train you to survive for two years, you are allow to leave me." The girl was now happy. She could finally be without Akito, and survive on her own.

"It's a deal." Akito turned around, and began walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To hunt." Ayano followed him to learn how to hunt.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**To Fangking2 - Thanks for addressing the length. Don't worry, other chapters will be longer than this. **

**To Kagami Kamiya- Even though it reminds you of another fanfic, I had no idea that it existed. Also, you are right about Akito being a little strange in the last chapter, and I hope I fixed it for you and everyone else(including myself). No, you are not being nitpicking. You were giving me constructive criticism, the best criticism of all! :D**

**To ****Guest 1(11-12): Thank you for saying it was fully written despite how short it is. **

******To Guest 2 (11-14): Your review came in when I just finished this, how odd is that :p. Anyway, you are right, it's good to see some Akito fanfics. The only fanfic I have seen on this site was in Indonesian, however this will probably change once more episodes come out. **

******Final Note: Read and Review please!**


	3. Goodbye

Dear Fans,

I'm leaving this account because of my stories. I read over my stories, and found something similar in each of them. They are usually unfinished because of my disinterest in them. If more than a chapter, they are usually rushed. I think leaving this account would be the best. I want thank you everyone who read my stories, rather a reviewer, or not. Goodbye.

From,

FantasyWriter10


End file.
